


Restless Spirit

by Miss_Winks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Winks/pseuds/Miss_Winks
Summary: Link was born in Lurelin village with the Triforce of Courage. All his life he has prepared himself for his heroic quest, and now that he's being knighted at the palace, it looks like his time has finally come. But whatever he was expecting, he wasn't prepared for this.





	1. Lurelin

The Story Begins

Link as a child in Lurelin trains for his destiny.

It won't let me post only pictures so here are some words. 

Lurelin village knows how to party.


	2. Chapter 2

The party ends, everyone heads back to their homes.

I accidentally put the triforce on his right hand in the last two panels originally whoops. Had to go back and redo a few things.

Link is usually pretty responsible. 

Yes, I did just make the first hero from the prequel manga into the fierce deity, and a moon god. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep up the three-page chapters so it doesn't take too long between updates

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the start! Don't expect speedy updates, I'll be posting here a few pages at a time. I post them faster on tumblr, one page at a time, but it's not much faster. https://winking-widow.tumblr.com/post/172684408641/well-lets-see-how-far-i-get-with-this-i-do-not


End file.
